


Fourth of July

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Fourth of July, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom gets sad on the Fourth of July mostly because he’s a dork.  He and Rebecca also get patriotic.  Cochise is mostly along for the ride and to look cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth of July

            “Tom, sweetie, it’s almost time for the picnic,” Rebecca calls into the bedroom.  She turns to Cochise and sighs lovingly.  “This is your first Fourth of July with us.  Sorry.  He gets a little weird sometimes.”

            Cochise frowns and looks into their bedroom, where Tom is staring forlornly out the window, wearing a bright red, white, and blue shirt and matching pants.  Somehow, he has even turned his hair the same three colors.  While he would never say anything, Cochise hopes this hair coloration is not permanent, especially as it has an unpleasant odor attached to it. 

            “I do not understand why he seems so unhappy,” Cochise whispers.  “When I heard of an annual celebration of your country’s creation, I believed it would be his favorite celebration.”

            “It is,” Rebecca says, “but he also gets sad because two of the Founding Fathers died on the fourth.”

            “It doesn’t seem right to be celebrating!” Tom’s voice comes from the bedroom.  “They died!”

            Cochise steps hesitantly into the bedroom, Rebecca a few steps behind him.  “Perhaps you could tell us about what happened.”

            “Yeah,” Rebecca adds.  She pulls Tom to the bed, waving Cochise along.  “Tell us about it.”

            Tom is sandwiched tight between Rebecca and Cochise, and he looks between them with a growing smile.  “Really?”

            “Of course,” Rebecca says, kissing his cheek.

            “Well, both John Adams and Thomas Jefferson had signed the Declaration of Independence- it wasn’t actually totally signed on July Fourth, but that’s another story.  They had been friends when they were young, and then became bitter political rivals who absolutely loathed each other.  But they rekindled their friendship once they got old and ended up being the last surviving signers of the Declaration of Independence.  It was complicated.

On July 4th, 1826, Thomas Jefferson died- that’s exactly fifty years after the declaration.  John Adams died later that afternoon.  His last words were about how at least Thomas Jefferson still lived, which was wrong.  It wasn’t just the death of two great men, but the death of the end of an era because they were the last signers left,” Tom concludes with a moody sigh.  “The Jacksonian Era just wasn’t the same.”

Cochise rubs Tom’s back soothingly.  “I am sorry that it seems that we celebrate while overlooking these two important deaths.  Thank you for informing me.  I learn much from you.”

“It’s a good story,” Rebecca says, nudging Tom.  “The kind I’d totally think you were making up, except you don’t joke when it comes to history.”

“It is unbelievably cool,” Tom says.  “They were gonna die eventually.  I’m glad they did it on the same day.  Adams had already been wrecked over the death of his wife a few years before.”

“Hey, I see you giving me that sad look,” Rebecca says with mock offense.  “We’re not married _yet_ , but once we are, nothing’s taking me away from you.”  She leans in and kisses Tom’s cheek loudly.  “Or you!  Even if we won’t formally be married.” She leans over Tom to kiss Cochise.

“I believe we should depart for the picnic, or else we may be late,” Cochise says, trying and failing to avoid blushing.  He enjoys their physical affection for each other and himself, but it always makes him blush.

Tom grins up at Cochise.  “We’ve got one more thing to do first!”

A few minutes later, Cochise finds himself covered in red, white, and blue body paint. 

“Your species is ridiculous,” Cochise concludes as they drag him out the door. 

“You look hot,” Rebecca concludes as she grabs his rear end. 

“Agreed,” Tom says.  “And your blush is cute.  We almost didn’t need the blue body paint.”

* * *

 

            Cochise shepherds his intoxicated humans into their bedroom. 

            “I believe the two of you require much rest,” he says, surveying how they stumble and fall onto their bed.

            “We need America!” Tom shouts, all traces of his previous sadness long gone.

            “America!  America!  God shed his grace on theeeeee!” Rebecca sings loudly. 

            “I will help you take off your clothes and clean yourselves if it will make the process easier for you,” Cochise says. 

            “It’ll make it more fun,” Rebecca says, leaning on Cochise. 

            “That is not what I meant,” Cochise says sternly.  His humans have assured them that it is okay for them to have sex while they are intoxicated and Cochise is not, but the notion makes Cochise somewhat uncomfortable. 

            “Okay,” Rebecca says, nodding.  “Just washing.”

            “We’ll behave,” Tom says.

            It takes a good hour to get his humans washed and to clean himself up too- that they are keen on helping him slows things down considerably- but soon enough, they are all damp and snuggled in bed together.

            “Thank you,” Tom mumbles.  “Good Fourth of July.”

            “Hope you had fun, too,” Rebecca says.

            “I assure you, I did.  The fireworks were quite invigorating,” Cochise says affectionately.  “But I will also be relieved when things are their normal colors again.”

            They both laugh sleepily and snuggle closer to him. 

            “Love you,” Rebecca mumbles.  “Yous.  Love yous.”

            “I love America and John Adam and Thomas Jefferson and also you two,” Tom says.  “Yous twos the most.”

            “I love you both as well.  Have a pleasant rest cycle,” Cochise replies, kissing the tops of both of their heads.


End file.
